


Never Been Kissed

by UpDownLeftGone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpDownLeftGone/pseuds/UpDownLeftGone
Summary: Chie's getting a little too curious about Yosuke and Souji's kissing history.





	Never Been Kissed

“You mean to tell me that you, playboy Yosuke Hanamura, haven’t kissed anyone yet?!” Chie looked dumbfounded at Yosuke as they walked home from their last day of year 3.

“W-well, yeah. Hey, why do you care anyways? I’m sure it’s not like you’ve ever kissed anyone,” Yosuke huffed, annoyed at Chie’s dumb question. 

“What do you mean by that? Yukiko’s inn made for some great parties this past year-”

“Well why the heck was I never invited??” 

“Er - well. It was like this exclusive thing for people staying at the inn. It was too difficult to get the word out sooo...” 

“And what about the Amagi Challenge? Still doesn’t seem like anyone’s conquered that yet.” Yosuke crossed his arms.

Chie suddenly got a defensive look on her face. “Hey! It’s not like you have to be dating anyone to kiss them. B-besides platonic kisses are a thing.” She turned her head away from Yosuke. 

“Well, there’s gotta be someone else in the IT who’s never kissed anyone. What about Nao-”

“Kanji and Naoto had their first kiss like a month ago.”

“Well, there’s Ted-”

“Remember King’s Game during that one field trip?”

“There is no way that can coun-”

“There was tongue involved. Kanji told me.”

Yosuke recoiled in horror. “I did NOT need to know that!”  

“If I have to suffer with that information, then so do you.”

“How do you know all of this anyways!?”

“I’ve been asking around,” Chie thought for a moment. “Kanji’s kissed Naoto and Teddy, I’ve - uh - kissed a few dudes at a party, Yukiko’s kissed - uh - y-yeah party kisses,” Chie seemed to turn red again, Yosuke decided against reading into it, “and then Rise snagged a kiss from that one really hot dude in our year. Yeah, as far as I know you’re the only person in the group who hasn’t kissed anyone yet.” 

“W-well what about Souji?” 

Yosuke knew the answer to that question as soon as it left his mouth. This was Souji they were talking about. Mr.  _ loved-by-every-chick-in-a-3-mile-radius _ . There was no way in hell he hadn’t kissed anyone yet, and Yosuke certainly didn’t have to ask to know. 

Chie shrugged, “haven’t asked yet, but uh, kinda figured…”

“Yeah…”

They walked in silence for a second until Yosuke piped up.

“Hey, uh… don’t tell the rest of the group?” 

Chie narrowed her eyes.

“I-I’ll buy you steak?” 

“How much?”

“However much you want from the Junes food co-”

“Oh no no no. This has got to be the good steak, Yosuke.” 

He sighed in defeat, knowing when to pick his battles. His wallet suddenly felt lighter in his pocket. “Fine.” 

 

~~~

 

It only took a few days after school ended for Souji to show up in Inaba. They all decided to celebrate at Yosuke’s house since his parents were away on a “business trip”. Yosuke didn’t mind it, at least, until everyone left him with a huge mess to clean. Luckily, Souji stayed behind to help. At least that made one decent human being in the group who didn’t have some random animal to feed - he knew Kanji didn’t own a cat and there was no way Chie had to feed her dog at midnight. 

 

Yosuke was putting away his gaming consoles while Souji went around picking up soiled plates and napkins and empty pizza boxes. They worked in silence until Souji decided to speak.

“So, what’s up with Chie’s new fascination about how many people we’ve kissed?” Souji asked, not even pausing his work.

Yosuke froze. Oh god. Did she tell him?? Did she just tell the coolest person in the group about Yosuke’s horrible secret? Because so help Susano-o if she did he was going to take some steak and shove it up-

“The look on her face when I told her I haven’t kissed anyone was kind of priceless. Then she told me about the whole King’s Game thing with Kanji and Ted and-”

_ “What?” _

“... you know, that there was ton-”

“N-n-no, I know that part - well - wish I didn’t but I do - but you haven’t kissed anyone?!”

Yosuke was looking dumbfoundedly at Souji now, who was looking puzzled at Yosuke, shaking his head. “No... not as far as I know at least. Why? What about you?”

Yosuke froze again, “W-well, o-of course I’ve k-kissed-” he thought for a second and took a deep breath, there was really no use in lying. “N-no. I haven’t kissed anyone. I-I guess we’re the only two people in the group, huh?” Yosuke forced a laugh, his face suddenly growing hot. 

Yosuke couldn't read the look on Souji's face, but the air in the room seemed to change. “Well... does it bother you?”

Yosuke bit his lip, “I guess it shouldn’t but, yeah, a bit.” 

Souji looked away for a second, Yosuke thought he could make out some color on his partner’s cheeks. “Y-you kind of just wish you could get it it over with, huh?”

That was probably the first time Yosuke’s ever heard Souji stutter, he’s usually so sure about himself. It was odd. Yosuke nodded, Chie’s comment about platonic kisses coming to mind. Platonic. If he knew where this was going, it would be totally platonic. It wasn’t like he actually wanted anything more, Souji was a friend, his closest friend. His partner. Plus  _ he didn’t like guys. _

“... yeah, same actually.” Souji was blushing hard now, looking away and frantically shoving dirty paper plates into a trash bag. Yosuke had never seen him so flustered.

It was Yosuke’s turn to wear a puzzled look. “Dude, I’m sure you could have every chick within a mile on your lap if you wanted. Why not just ask one of them?” He smiled and laughed, attempting to relieve the tension in his chest. 

Souji stopped murdering paper plates and took a second to think, the look on his face only bringing more tension to Yosuke’s chest. It was almost hard to breath. “I… guess I don’t want to kiss just anyone. I want it to mean something, you know?” 

Yosuke caught Souji’s eyes when he finished talking. Ok maybe his grey eyes were kinda nice to look at. To look into. To think about. “Same…” 

There was a moment of awkward silence between them as they just stared at each other. Finally, Yosuke stepped forward, grabbing Souji’s hand and making the other boy drop the almost-full trash bag. Neither of them seemed to notice. 

Ok so maybe Yosuke did like Souji. Who didn’t? Maybe he did fantasize sometimes. Maybe, just maybe, the idea of a platonic kiss wasn’t something he wanted, maybe it should  _ mean something.  _

No, it  _ had to _ mean something, and this was probably the one time he would actually get it to mean something before he was shipped away to college. 

“... can I kiss you?” It came out more confident than he thought it would. Souji nodded his head as Yosuke leaned in.

It was sloppy and bad and probably not how kisses were supposed to be, but man, was it magical.

 

And to think, they had Chie to thank for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> *continues to write cute and/or fluffy and/or angsty one-shots rather than focusing on whatever else needs to be focused on*


End file.
